


Surrender

by embersandturquoise



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: Cute Timothée Chalamet, F/M, Fluff and Smut, French speaking Timmy, Kissing, Massage, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Summer moods, french riviera, peach - Freeform, sex on a boat, timothee chalamet smut, timothee fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embersandturquoise/pseuds/embersandturquoise
Summary: On a boat with Timothée. Things get steamy.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Finally he touches his lips to yours. God, those lips... full and warm and soft and delicate and moist... they are like a fluffy pillow to rest in. Although rest is definitely no option in this case; his tongue slowly touches to your lips as if tasting them... cautiously but very determined. You gasp and he uses the moment to enter your mouth. And as your tongues touch, deep moans escape from both of you. His hands wander down over your neck to the front, over the curve of your breasts, his thumbs brushing your already hard nipples and he involuntarily or not pushes himself against you, pressing his hardness into your back. You raise your arms up and bring them around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss."
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You, Timothée Chalamet/x-Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Surrender

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on (just) Timothée...  
> Thanks for leaving kudos and comments.
> 
> Sorry or not sorry, but the peach haunts me... :))))

**Surrender**

The boat is swaying like a nutshell on the ocean, the waves of the southern shore being peaceful and just gently moving the tiny vehicle. You could have fallen asleep by its soft rocking, but you keep your eyes open, not able to take them off his tall lean figure, the shape of his body barely visible against the sun.

He´s tying a knot and fixing the wings. To be honest, you´ve had sailing lessons ages ago but don´t remember anything. You´re completely giving into his knowledge and it thrills you.

A slow song is playing on the transistor radio.

_([You might wanna listen to this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mwMjhWn3OQ4))_

_“When you take me or when you may.  
I'll fall for you._

_Time is a good mise of never knowing about you._

_I surrender to you.”_

He turns to look at you with his head slightly tilted, a sweet smiled painting on his so beautifully curved lips. He really looks like a Greek statue, as if he had been carved out of marble. His jawline so very sharp, his nose long and narrow, his eyebrows dense and dark, his hair... you sigh deeply... what to say about those wonderful, wonderful curls? Long hair, lots of hair... curls, curls, curls...

Which now are hanging wet into his face from all sides.

You sit up straighter as he walks towards you, slowly, stroking some cheeky locks behind his ears. You swallow as he bows his head to you, wetting your skin with his hair. He smells of sunscreen and salty water. His eyes... so close... green as emeralds, with dots of hazelnut brown sparkling in them. Pupils dilated... cheeks blushed... breath ragged...

“I´ve stopped the boat.”

“Yeah, I´ve noticed that. And why is that?”

He chuckles.

“Why? Does there have to be a proper reason?”

_As if I don´t know what you´re aiming at, Timothée._

_At least I pretend..._

His arms touch to yours. He´s warm as the sun. You take a deep breath and feel how your lips open up already as well as your shoulders tighten under the tension he radiates around you. He stands back and looks at you intently.

“You seem... a bit tense.”

_Fair enough._

And then, without a warning he moves behind you, wraps his long legs around your waist - you gasp lowly as you feel his warmth in your back, the cold wet fabric of his orange shorts and you shiver from the touch of his thighs along yours.

He places his soft hands onto your neck, gentle pressure leaving alone from his fingertips against your spine.

“You need to relax...”

His voice right beside your ear, his lips almost touching to your earlobe, his sweet breath sending chills all over your body.

“Here.”

He moves his hands over your shoulders, down to that hollow between your blades and then along the right one, where your muscles always feel like a thick tight knot. You close your eyes and sigh quietly into his touch. His fingers are exquisite – the thoughts you´ve spent on his hands only... long and lean, literally made for touching. Or playing the piano. He has piano hands, definitely. For some minutes you hear nothing but the sounds of the waves crushing against the boat, the seagulls mewing and his slow inhales very close behind you. Your body starts to relax but your heartbeat sets to a fast pace. His hands wander up and down and the knot has long softened under his manipulations and for a very short moment you slowly drift away.

He slides his hand down your side and rests it on your waist, moving slightly closer. Your eyes pop open and you´re fully awake as you feel his hair on your jaw... his skin against yours... his lips trailing tenderly along your cheek. You move and tilt your head back to him, your eyes shutting close again.

_“Love isn't easy, easy to find.  
I'll stay for you._

_I'm trying hard, baby.  
Too tired to fight for you. _

_My heart is in prison.  
The whole._

_Come close to me.  
I surrender to you...”_

Finally he touches his lips to yours. God, those lips... full and warm and soft and delicate and moist... they are like a fluffy pillow to rest in. Although rest is definitely no option in this case; his tongue slowly touches to your lips as if tasting them... cautiously but very determined. You gasp and he uses the moment to enter your mouth. And as your tongues touch, deep moans escape from both of you. His hands wander down over your neck to the front, over the curve of your breasts, his thumbs brushing your already hard nipples and he involuntarily or not pushes himself against you, pressing his hardness into your back. You raise your arms up and bring them around his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. And while you run your fingers through his wet locks, he moves one hand down between your legs.

“Mmmh... baby...”

You can feel the blood pulsating against his fingers. There, on the right spot. He´s just keeping them there, feeling for the slightly outstanding nub which is longing for his touch so eagerly. He chuckles into the kiss and you feel him twitch in his boxers.

“You want me there?”

_Ah fuck, he´s talking..._

You bite your lip when you break the kiss and look into his eyes, which are dark now and full of desire. He´s ghosting his tongue over his lips, waiting for your answer.

“Yes...”

He smirks and slams his lips back onto yours while he shoves the fabric aside and you cough as his fingers slide further down.

“Oh fuck...”

He dips into your wetness and groans.

“So ready... where have you been in your thoughts?”

You roll your eyes and throw him a look.

_As if he doesn´t know._

“Exactly here...”

“Fuck yes, I know. Mmmh... do you feel how bad I want you?”

“Oh yes...”

“I´m so hard... gods baby, you make me so hard.”

“Gnnn... Timmy, please...”

He strokes a finger over your clit, rubbing it slowly at first, and you begin to circle your hips into his moves. He changes his pace, makes you gasp and cough and you nearly lose hold, your knees getting weak under his touch. You are only able to escape loud moans.

“Timmy... ah...”

“Mmmmh yes, baby... Just let go. Let go... I want you to come on my fingers.”

And he pushes one in, then another, fucking you in a steady rhythm while his thumb circles your clit, hard now and fast and you feel a tight ball of heat explode in your stomach and you buck, and press and push and you pull at his hair – and he muffles your scream with his lips when you come.

He grins triumphantly; obviously very proud of the effect he has on you.

“Good baby? You want more?”

“Oh God... Tim...”

His fingers are still in place, not moving, and you feel your walls tight around him, pulsating and you turn. He´s desperate you can see from the stare in his eyes.

“I need to be in you...”

He stands up and takes you by the hand. You walk along the wings, there´s just little space but he arranges a blanket to the ground and raises his eyebrows. You barely have the chance to admire how nicely his boxers are bulging because he´s already pushing them off. His cock smacks heavyly against his stomach and you gulp.

“Come...”

He pulls you down with him, your bodies entangled, reaching out for friction and his hard length moves against your groin, you´re aching, longing, craving him...

“You want my cock?”

_Jesus fuck... yes..._

You nod. He smirks.

“Suck me, baby... please... I´m so hard for you. I want your lips...”

_Did I come just minutes ago? Yes. Do I feel heat rise again? Yes. Would he get me off with just talking? Probably yes._

You move down from his lips and you´re almost sorry you can´t keep kissing him further.

_I´ll get back to your lips, Timmy. But first you´ll have mine._

His nipples are erect and you brush your teeth along each, caressing the other between two fingers, rubbing them, pinching them and he groans.

“Fuck baby...”

He tastes sun and a rest of his shower fragrance and his skin burns under your lips. You trail a wet path down his stomach, dip your tongue into the tiny hollow of his navel and suck at the flesh around. His hands land onto your neck before they grip into your hair, pushing you further down. You chuckle.

He´s throbbing. And wet on the tip. Pre-cum already leaking and you use your thumb to spread it over the swollen head. He arches his back.

“Yes... go on... take me in your mouth.”

You do and he surrenders. He´s trying not to move, you can feel his need and the urge with which he wants to push himself into your mouth but he withholds. He´s breathing hard... coughing... panting... cursing... pleading...

“More... there, yes... o god, baby...”

Suddenly one hand is gone from your hair and you hear him rummage up there. You keep your eyes close, concentrate on your licks and you take him deeper. He is so fucking hard, but still feels soft, the vein on the downside pulsating under your tongue, more and more fluid eliciting the slid and you push your tongue against it, sucking more of the taste out.

“Fuckkkkk...”

He yelps and finally he bucks. You let him go and look up. And you shake your head with disbelief. He´s munching on a peach. You raise your eyebrows at him and he smirks, closes his eyes and sucks the juice out of the delicious fruit. And then he does exactly what you were expecting him to do. He pushes his thumb into the hole, cracking the fruit, leaving juice running down his long fingers, over his wrist, down his underarms... Juice drips along his chest, he pulls further and flesh falls down... juice all over his tummy... running down...

_I can´t..._

You´ve watched him do that. Far too many times, to be honest. And it was hot as fuck. The imagination... And here it is happening. He´s removing the pit, carving a hole into the peach and it shatters under his efforts. He bursts into laughter, his eyes sparkling with mischief as he holds one half to you.

_You don´t really want me to do... this..._

But yes, he bites his lower lip and his nostrils blow under his breath as he points his eyes down.

“Rub me.”

The heat tightens up again and you´re sure you will come just like this. You take the fruit and grab one hand around his shaft and then you start. Gliding the flesh along his length slowly, tightening your grip around it and eliciting more juice from it when you reach the top and he squirms.

“So good... more baby... harder...”

You move your hand around the juicy flesh and his throbbing cock, giving more pressure on the way up. Timmy throws his head back and suddenly he grips your hips and pulls you over him. One second later you feel his tongue at your entrance, pushing in, licking and the sounds he escapes move you further to the edge. His breath hot against your skin, lips... tongue... on your clit now, sucking it in completely... your orgasm splays like hot fire from the centre of your body all over your skin and back. The peach falls to pieces as you dig your nails into the soft flesh.

His cock is covered in juicy flesh, glistening and tasting delicious now. You suck the remnants of the mashed fruit off his skin and deep sighs start to fall from his lips, the symphony of his moans ascending and you know he´s close.

“Ah baby, stop... or I´ll come in your mouth. Stop...”

You turn and sit beside him, your hand still around him down there, not moving an inch. His lips tremble and he huffs, his throat constricts and he has to close his eyes, breathe... you bow to kiss him and your naked bodies meet in the right places, eliciting more moans and groans from the both of you.

“I want you in me...”

you whisper into his mouth and his hands are on your behind already, pulling you closer.

“Ah oui... comme ca, viens me monter... ”

_Fuck, if only he knew what he does to me when he speaks French suddenly._

He´s barely holding on to the tiny rest of control he has over his body and mind, sliding his hands slowly around your waist, caressing your breasts as you move and straddle him, his cock so pleasantly rubbing at the right places, spreading his wetness and yours to your stomachs and around. Pre-cum drips from his tip and you lift yourself up just a bit and bow down and while you emerge in a deep heated kiss, tongues swirling around each other, he pushes in.

“Gnnnn...”

He stills and you breathe deeply. The sensation of him filling you so utterly is too much.

“Tim...”

You start to move, slowly, he slips out and in again and soon you set up a furious rhythm, he slams his cock in until his buried deep and hits the right points with every thrust.

“Plus... Plus... baby, baise-moi...”

You work him up and down, in and out and he grips you harder, pulls and pushes and his face contorts with pleasure, drops of sweat rolling down his cheeks, his neck and you lick them away and he shuts his eyes close, his head falls back and he opens his mouth to let out cries and curses again and then...

“Je viens juter ... hnnnggg...”

You feel hot streaks of lust spurting against your walls which enfold him closely, tighter and tighter, everything squeezes into pleasure and you ride it out, making him gasp and spurt once more until you finally collapse over him, breathing hard into his neck, your groin burning and lust pumping still between your bodies.

He´s spent. He´s trying to catch some breath, moving a bit, still hard and pulsating and you moan lowly, feeling him through the afterglow. You take all the time in the world, until he softens again and slides out automatically and you just lay there, holding each other tight, your hands intertwining and you fall asleep on his wet, warm chest which still smells of peaches.


End file.
